Honey, I blew up the mice
by Big Monkey Pictures
Summary: Remake of the scene where Jaq becomes human. When Fairy Godmother uses the wrong spell, all kinds of mischief happens all around the castle and village. The mice become huge and want to rob Cinderella to care for her! Even worse, Perla is actually a Silent!
1. The Wrong Spell

1. The Wrong Spell

Jaq was left behind after Cinderella left the stallion. He was not happy, because he had never got to help Cinderella now that she was a Princess. Once upon a time, while he tried to get on the horse the Princess was getting on, the horse chucked Jaq away by the tail. Now Jaq was wandering the garden, murmuring to himself.

'Cinderelly has no time for mice! Mice mice aren't big enough! She's a princess now!'

Jaq arrived at a bench where he continued talking.

'Jaq Jaq never gets to help Cinderelly!' Then something came to his mind all of a sudden. 'That's it! If mice mice aren't big enough, then humans are! I wish I was big!'

Immediately, Fairy Godmother appeared, sparkles of light sprinkling as she did so.

'Now, Jaq,' she said sweetly. 'I have heard your prayer perfectly well, and I'm here to make it all better. Now, I've heard you don't like being small.'

'No, no!' replied Jaq. 'Jaq Jaq definitely doesn't like being small. Small's not good! Once I'm small, I can't help Cinderelly at all!'

'But, Jaq,' Fairy Godmother explained, 'you've help Cinderella many a time since you are small.'

'Now, humans are helping her more than me!' said Jaq. 'I wish I was human! Humans are bigger! The bigger the better!'

'Alright, suit yourself,' said Fairy Godmother, waving her wand and pronouncing the magic words, 'Bibbidi ... Bobbidi ... Boo!'

Suddenly, there was an explosion at the background. The explosion came from out in the village. Jaq looked surprised, and felt a bit... well - something.

'What was that supposed to do?' he asked.

'Sorry, Jaq, wrong spell,' said Fairy Godmother. Then recited the words as she waved her wand, 'Bibbidi ... Bobbies... What the...' Fairy Godmother then looked confused with herself. 'My mind's gone clear.'

'Well, hurry up!' yelled Jaq.

'Be patient, dear,' exclaimed Fairy Godmother calmly. Then she tried the lesson again, 'Bibbidi ... Bobbidi ... Boo!'

Magic sparks blasted at the mouse and all of a sudden, he was big! Sure he was big, but not _human_.

'What?!' Fairy Godmother screamed. 'Hey, this not the right spell! What have I done now? It's the _wrong spell_!'

Her wand was getting out of control; it kept sending massive chunks of magic throughout the castle.

'What's happening to my wand?!' she cried.

'Don't worry, Fairy Godmother,' said Jaq, impressed. 'Jaq Jaq happy now.' Then he wandered off into the castle.

'No, Jaq; come back!' Fairy Godmother called.

'Don't worry, I'm big enough to help Cinderelly now!' Jaq called back, and he was gone.

Fairy Godmother's wand was dragging her back and forth, left to right, never taking a rest. It just spun out of the castle.

Meanwhile, Cinderella was out at the building progress. There Fairy Godmother was crying out for help. Cinderella was too busy working with all the crew around the area. The builders were watching her spin out of control though, but only a few ignored her and continued on the with the building.

'Cinderella!' Fairy Godmother cried out, which Cinderella began to realise just then.

She turned around to face Fairy Godmother coming her way from the left.

'What's wrong, Fairy Godmother? What's happening to you?' Cinderella asked.

'It's the wrong spell, Cinderella!' she explained. 'And it's gone wrong! Help me, Cinderella; help me!' Then the wand continued dragging her around.

'How can I help?' said Cinderella. 'I haven't a power to stop it!'

Fairy Godmother was being dragged into the woods and there she disappeared completely. The clock bell rang out in the distance and it was time to go back to the castle. So Cinderella hopped back onto her horse and rode off.

It's such a shame Jaq couldn't come, she thought while riding.

Meanwhile, at the castle, the sparks of magic was spreading all around the mice. It made Gus huge; it made Mary huge; in fact, it was making all the mice who were Cinderella's friends huge. When Luke tried to hide in the mouse-hole, there was no way he could escape because the sparks of magic would get him even when he was hiding. That destroyed the wall. The two woman on the other side of the room, Beatrice and Daphne notice that and one of them, named Beatrice, said, 'What in heaven's name is that?'

When Luke was removed from the wall in Cinderella's bedroom, the woman noticed the giant mice scuttling around in there. Their skin began to turn white and they started to scream, which gave a notice to the mice. Eventually, somebody was at their door, knocking hard on it, and the owner of the knock called, 'What is going on in there?!' It was Prudence.

'Oh, dear,' whispered Daphne, and the two women tried their best to push their wardrobe in front of the broken wall, as to not see the mice at all. Prudence opened the door once the wardrobe was in place.

'What were you two screaming at?' asked Prudence, irritated.

'Oh, we were just having fun, mistress,' said Beatrice. The wardrobe door slipped open, but she shut it then.

'Just having ... fun?'

'Yes, mistress, we're just having...' Daphne was interrupted when the other door opened, then she shut it tightly. '...fun.'

'Well,' Prudence warned, 'one more irritating sound, and you two'll wish you weren't ever born.' The cupboard doors kept opening, which irritated her more. 'And get the servants to fix that wardrobe, will ya?'

'We will,' both Beatrice and Daphne promised at the same time, then Prudence left.

The two women checked inside the wardrobe to see why the doors kept opening all the time. Then they saw what they realised, the mice were making another hole in it. Beatrice and Daphne were just about to scream again until Perla and Suzy wrapped cloth around their mouths. Then Gus dragged them both away from the wardrobe and onto a sofa.

'Be quiet!' he commanded, then he stalked back into the wardrobe and shut it completely. Beatrice and Daphne unwrapped the cloths around their mouths and breathed out again.

'Did you hear him?' asked Daphne, breathlessly.

'I'm not sure, I thought I might've imagined it,' said Beatrice, also breathlessly.

'Who the heck would keep talking mice in this castle?' Daphne wondered.

They both sat up from the sofa and walked out of the room. They came before the door to Cinderella's bedroom, where each of the women took a peak through the key-hole. They watched the mice cheer and jump around excitedly. All of a sudden, both Beatrice and Daphne fainted, hitting the ground hard so they could be unconscious for several moments.

Prudence returned and discovered the two women lying dead on the floor.

'What's this?' And then, even _she_ peaked through the key-hole and noticed the mice cheer and jump around excitedly. She gasped frightfully. 'What? But ... this can't be true. Mice. Giant mice!' she screamed and rushed off.

The mice opened the door and stared at the screaming Prudence running away. Then they noticed Beatrice and Daphne lying dead on the ground. (And would one of _them_ peak through the key-hole and scream to God? Absolutely not!) They dragged the two women in the room and shut the door. At that same moment, Jaq was back and he entered the room.

'Look at me!' he cried out. 'I'm big! Huh!' He noticed that all the other mice were also big. 'Maybe Fairy Godmother's wand made you all big.'

'Fairy Godmother did this?' wondered Mary.

'Zuk-zuk, I guess,' replied Jaq. 'But anyway, big is fun!'

'No, no, no!' Gus cut in. 'Everyone's scared of us.'

'Well,' said Jaq, smiling as if it were a secret smile, 'they'll have to get used to us mice mice.'


	2. Cinderella finds out

2. Cinderella finds out

Cinderella arrived at the stallion to drop off her horse. Then she headed straight back to the castle. She was walking through the garden and the mice watched out of the window for her.

'Oh, no!' cried Jaq. 'Cinderelly's back! Mice mice can't let her see us like this!'

'What's wrong with that, Jaq?' asked Mary.

'Cinderelly might faint like them!' Jaq pointed to the unconscious Beatrice and Daphne. 'We must hide, even if everyone else sees us!'

And so all the mice agreed with Jaq and started out through the halls, staircases, everywhere. When Suzy was hiding herself in a cupboard out the hall, somebody noticed. The person said to himself, 'Wha-?'

'Shh!' hissed Suzy and shut the door.

That human being, who was a guard, said to himself, 'Oh, well,' and continued walking down the hall.

Perla happened to hide in the woman's bathroom where she tried to pretend to be a statue or something. When some random woman spotted her, she gasped. But she realised that the figure wasn't moving at all. She walked towards it slowly and touch its nose with her bare hand. 'Huh, a statue,' she remarked to herself and walked out of the restroom.

Gus didn't know where he could hide. He started back to Cinderella's bedroom where Jaq was still standing at the door. He didn't at all mad when he found out his best friend hadn't found anywhere to hide. Because Jaq to him, 'Gus Gus, in here.'

Gus followed him in and Jaq lead him into the wardrobe.

'Don't make a sound,' whispered Jaq.

'Eh, got it,' Gus said, a little louder than Jaq, when he cupped his paws to Gus's mouth, shushing him. Then Jaq shut the wardrobe doors.

He realised Mary remained in the room. And so he asked, 'Why are you going to hide?'

'I'll look after them,' answered Mary, indicating Beatrice and Daphne. 'Keep them calm and tell them there is nothing to worry about.'

'Hmm, good idea, Mary,' said Jaq. He and Mary tried their best to carry them in, but it was too hard. 'Gus Gus, help!'

Gus, who happened to walk out of the wardrobe, said, 'What now?'

'We need you to drag them back there,' said Jaq, indicating the hole in the wall.

'Eh, right,' said Gus, and carried them both all by himself back through hole in the wall to the other room. As Gus was about to leave, Mary entered, _then_ Gus left and hid back in the wardrobe in Cinderella's room. Jaq decided to hide under the bed, which he did.

Meanwhile, Cinderella was just about to enter her bedroom, until she felt something funny in her stomach, where she groaned and made a muffled yelp. She felt as if she were about to be sick. She rushed around the halls, searching for a place to barf, like the toilet. Until she happened to step before the Grand Duke.

'Excuse me?' she asked. 'But do you know where I could find the restroom, because I'm becoming sick?'

'Uh, well, Your Highness,' said the Grand Duke, 'I really don't think-'

The King, who happened to be wandering down the hall, shouted, 'Silence, and take her to the restroom!'

The frightened Grand Duke simply replied, 'Why, ye-ye-ye-ye-yes, sire. Of course.'

The Duke lead her all the way to the bathroom and said kindly, 'All yours.'

'Why, thank you,' said Cinderella sweetly.

When she had entered she noticed that Perla was standing very still at the far end of the toilets.

'Perla!' Cinderella gasped. 'How did you become that-'

She was cut off when a woman walked out of her locker and washed her hands with soap. The woman noticed Cinderella staring at something, but she didn't turn around to look.

She simply asked, 'What is it?'

Cinderella tilted her head toward the direction Perla was standing, and the woman turned around and faced her. But she didn't look afraid at all.

'Oh! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!' she laughed. 'Nice costume, sweetie! That dress-up would be good for this Halloween.'

'Get away!' Cinderella warned her.

The woman turned back to Cinderella and asked her, 'Away from what, honey?'

'Her!' Cinderella told the woman, who turned back to Perla again.

'Oh! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!' she repeated. 'That's some fantastic costume, sweetie! You should really wear that for Halloween. Wait, haven't I said that already?'

'Get away!' Cinderella warned her again.

For the second time, the woman turned back to face Cinderella and asked her, 'Away from what, honey?'

'You know what!' Cinderella exclaimed. But she then realised that whenever somebody would turn away from Perla, they would forget, as if Perla was a Silence from Doctor Who.

'I have no idea what you're talking about,' said the woman.

'Just look behind you again,' said Cinderella, and so the woman did. Then she turned back to the princess.

'You mean, she's a-'

'Yes.'

The woman stared at Perla for another moment and then her face became gloomy.

'Hi!' said Perla. 'You're so sweet.'

The woman screamed and ran out of the bathroom, Cinderella trying to convince her it was ok which was no use. She stared back at Perla.

'What happened to you?' asked Cinderella.

'Don't tell anybody, well, some people know,' said Perla.

'How did you become big?'

'Fairy Godmother's magic must've made us mice mice big.'

'Fairy Godmother? So that's why she was out of control while I was working.'

'Fairy Godmother was out of control?'

'Yes; and anyway, where are the others?'

'They're all big too.'

'Will I forget you when I turn away from you?' asked Cinderella.

'Just this once,' answered Perla. 'And when you see me again, you will remember me permanently.'

Cinderella inexplicably left the bathroom as if in a panic. The Grand Duke was still waiting outside the bathroom.

'Are you alright?' he asked.

Cinderella's memory of Perla had vanished suddenly from her mind and she realised she was indeed not sick anymore.

'Yeah, I'm feeling much better,' she answered. 'And now I have to check on something.'

'Check on what?' the Grand Duke asked.

Cinderella didn't know why she had said that at all. She tried to think of what she was about to check on anyway, but it was no use.

'I'm sorry, I don't know why I said that,' she answered. 'Thanks for showing me the bathroom.'

Then she walked off down the hall.

She then came to her bedroom and searched the place to find the mice. They were nowhere around right then. Cinderella also noticed that there was a huge hole in the wall and she walked near it. Through the hole, there was a wooden area with clothes hanging on the top. She went inside and peaked through another door that was inside this room or whatever it was. There she saw Mary convincing Beatrice and Daphne offering them each a cup of tea. The two women were shaking even though Mary convinced them so hard. Cinderella cupped her hand to her mouth so not to gasp and let the mouse notice her. She stepped out of the wardrobe slowly and quietly. But once she got out of there, she tripped and landed on the ground in her bedroom.

In the other room, Mary gasped and stared straight at the wardrobe. She wanted to see if anything was coming out of it due to the noise that was made.

'Hmm, nothing there,' she remarked to herself.

Meanwhile, Cinderella was about to get up from the ground until she noticed something under her bed.


	3. Kidnapped

3. Kidnapped

Cinderella did not dare to gasp or scream. She just tried to remain calm as she realised who that creature was underneath the bed.

'Jaq?' she whispered.

Jaq, who had now realised that Cinderella noticed him, stared straight at her without getting out of the bed.

'Fairy Godmother got all of you?'

'Zuk-Zuk!' said Jaq. He finally crawled out of the underneath area of the bed, then called out, 'Ok, Gus Gus, you can come out!'

Gus happened to open up the wardrobe doors and revealed himself. Cinderella couldn't believe it; for real, _him_ too?

'Eh, what is it?' asked Gus.

'Cinderelly realises now,' answered Jaq. 'Haven't you, Cinderelly?'

'Why, just the both of you; or are there actually more?' said Cinderella.

'Zuk-Zuk, there are more,' said Jaq.

'Including Mary in that other room?' asked Cinderella.

'Zuk-Zuk!' answered Jaq.

Now that you all remember that Cinderella has forgotten about what had happened when she found Perla in the bathroom, she tried figuring out _how_ the mice became huge. With nothing else to figure out, she agreed that it certainly was why Fairy Godmother's wand had gone all crazy.

'I'll just get Mary for you,' said Jaq to Cinderella.

'Why?' asked Cinderella.

'Because I would like her to know you've found mice mice, Cinderelly,' was the answer.

'Isn't she busy right now?'

'Not unless I go in there.'

And so Jaq walked through the large hole in the wall created by Luke. He opened both the wardrobe doors on the other side and called out for Mary. He told her that Cinderella had found Gus and him and would like her to let her know about all the other mice.

In the room on the other side of Cinderella's bedroom, Mary agreed with what Jaq had told her just then. She left the room, saying goodbye to the frightened Beatrice and Daphne. Both those women couldn't concentrate on what Mary had been convincing them because they couldn't stand mice that much.

Mary entered the bedroom and was surprised to see Cinderella there that she blushed and giggled.

'Cinderelly!' she cried, rushing towards her.

'Mary,' Cinderella tried to explain, 'did-'

She was cut off when Mary clutched her into her arms, and waved about. Seconds later, she finished.

'I've always wanted to do that,' Mary said quietly.

'What do you mean?' said Cinderella. 'You did that to the other mice, didn't you?'

'Well, mm hmm,' said Mary, nodding. 'But not you, Cinderelly.'

'How come you all seem happy? Didn't you guys like it when you were small so you could avoid danger easily?'

'Not at all!' cried Jaq. 'Bigger: better!'

Cinderella looked startled. They liked it a lot better when they were six feet tall? That was just strange.

'But now everybody is going to hunt you all down,' explained Cinderella.

'Everybody should get used to us mice mice,' said Jaq.

'Ah, Jaq Jaq,' said Gus, 'that's what you said earlier.'

'I know, Gus Gus. But not to _Cinderelly_, remember?'

Cinderella asked them that now that they were big, what would they have to do to survive or something just like that? Jaq suggested that Cinderella should just run away with the mice and live with them. He said they should've thought of that earlier while Cinderella was stuck in the château with her wicked stepmother and ugly stepsisters. But she said that she would get used to their language and start _speaking_ their language.

'Don't worry, Cinderelly,' said Jaq calmly, placing his paw on her shoulder. They sat down on the bed. 'You won't get used to broken English, like we have.'

'I would, if I had lived you with guys for the rest of my life,' Cinderella warned the mice.

'No way, Cinderelly, no way!' said Jaq.

'Jaq Jaq's right,' agreed Gus. 'Cinderelly can speak English ever longer.'

'And we shall be together as a happy family,' suggested Mary.

'I'm not agreeing with you guys,' said Cinderella, standing up from her bed angrily. 'You've all caused enough mischief! I wish you were all small again!'

'No, Cinderelly!' Jaq yelled. 'No!'

The mice ran out of the room quickly. Unfortunately, Cinderella could hear screams from Beatrice and Daphne (was it them?) outside from all the way in her room. She couldn't blame the mice for that, or those women. In fact, she couldn't blame anybody for that. She just didn't want to bother those poor mice for the rest of the day.

Then that night, Cinderella was asleep in her bed, and the every single mouse friend of her came out from hiding. They were all starving and the ones who were hiding in cupboards and stuff were out of breath. All of them headed straight toward the kitchen and stole something to eat. All that remained in the kitchen after their meal was a large mess: flour all over the floor; eggs on the bench; bread crusts on the ground and bench.

The mice crept into Cinderella's room then quietly and carefully lifted her off of the bed. They had then tip-toed out of the bedroom but left the door open. The mice heard footsteps coming the way from the direction backwards from the way they were headed. So they crept down the only way out where there were _no_ foot steps coming.

The Grand Duke, who was the only human awake, was walking down the hall to grab a glass of water from all the way from his bedroom to the kitchen. All of a sudden, he noticed that the door to the princess's room was left open. He was about to shut it when all of another sudden, he noticed that the princess had disappeared. She was not even lying in her bed. Then he rushed down the hall to find the princess if she were still up to do something. But he was too late to catch up with the mice, which he never discovered to find and never found them kidnapping Cinderella.

So he tried checking the kitchen to see if she were also getting a cup of water. Then he screamed as he saw the messy kitchen.

'Who has ever trespassed the palace?' he shouted with horror. 'I shall warn his highness, _now_!'

Then he rushed all the way from the kitchen to the King's bedroom where he knocked on the door. He was allowed to warn the King even if it was late at night and he was sleeping. That was his job incase you hadn't noticed. When he heard the call, 'Come in!' he entered. The Duke was shaking fearfully as he entered the room. The lights were now turned on since he had knocked on the door.

'Well?' the King ordered.

The Grand Duke gulped and stepped towards His Highness slowly. He could hardly speak so all that came out of his mouth was 'He-he-he-he-he-he!'

'Well!' the King repeated. 'Speak up! I want to hear what's happened!'

Then the Duke finally blurted out, 'I'm so sorry, sire, but the Princess has been kidnapped!' ('Kidnapped?' muttered the King.) 'And the kitchen is all messy when I was about to fetch a drink!'

'Somebody's trespassed the palace!' the King shouted. 'Whoever would have done such a crime?'

'I don't know, sire!' explained the Grand Duke. 'All I know is that I noticed she was gone! Her door was left open and there was nobody inside!'

'Then we must summon all our men to find the princess!' the King suggested.

Meanwhile, the mice found their own carriage Jaq, Gus and Mary found later that day. It was a large carriage, as large as a limousine would be. Cinderella began to wake up and noticed the mice carried her off. There she cried out, 'Help! Somebody help! Guys, what are you doing?'

The mice carried her into the carriage; man, and all the strength they had while taking her away.

'Shut up, Cinderelly!' said Jaq, hopping into the carriage. Then the next who hopped in were Gus, Mary, Perla, Suzy, and all the other mice. If there were a few more left, then they had another limousine like carriage to fill them up. Now there was enough to carry them all out. A coachman or coach woman would have to be one of the mice.

Suddenly, there was a battle cry coming from all the way back at the palace. All the king's men were charging out, carrying spears to perhaps catch the burglar(s). Before Cinderella could cry out for help, Jaq, who happened to be sitting next to her, cupped her mouth with his paw. So, as quick as they could, the mice drew their carriages out of the palace. The Grand Duke had run out and noticed that the two carriages were heading out of the castle grounds very fast.

'Oh, good heavens! What should I do?' he cried. Then he had a splendid idea; he called out to the guards up the gate towers, 'Close those gates!' But the gates didn't close in time as the last carriage drove out. 'Guards, after that car!' the Duke ordered some horse-riders. 'Open those gates!' The gates opened to let out the horse-riders, who chased the carriages throughout the village.

The mice drew their carriages further away from the riders easily, by stopping at a château - not the Termaine's; just an empty château that was never used _ever_. The riders did not notice the carriages park right there so they rode on down the path.

Inside the carriage with Cinderella, Suzy wrapped a cloth around Cinderella's mouth to stop her from screaming out for help. Before that, Jaq held her arms away from her mouth ever so tightly. Then they hopped out of the carriage and headed straight inside the château. Cinderella tried scramming out for help but none had come, and the mice were trying to shut her up incase there was a soul close by.

As they entered the château and shut the door Jaq removed the cloth from Cinderella's mouth.

'Why did you have to do this?' Cinderella said. 'I said I didn't want to run away with you!'

'Too bad, Cinderelly!' said Jaq. 'We can't wait around big castle for life! We must be together!'

'Don't get worried, Cinderelly,' said Mary. 'We'll take good care of you like you did for us.'

And they carried her up the staircase. Cinderella kept shouting really loud, which probably the mice had ignored. They carried her to a bedroom up in a tower like at the Termaine's château, and locked her up in there.

'No! Let me out, please!' called Cinderella 'You're just like my stepmother and stepsisters!'

Indeed they _were_ acting a little like the Termaine's but there was nothing she could do about it now. She had no mouse friends who could help her by grabbing the key like last time Lady Termaine locked her up in the tower. So she started sobbing and couldn't think about ever going to bed for a long time.


	4. A plan to escape

4. A plan to escape

After a long time of sobbing, Cinderella then stared right at the window. Then she stared at the blankets and sheets on the bed. An idea struck her head. She would just have to climb down through the window and race back to the castle. But she would have to do it later in the night (for though it was recently 9:45 and the mice were still awake because she could still hear them talking and making all sorts of blurts.)

But she was so tired that she had to rest for a few minutes then open her eyes again. Maybe this has to be done at midnight, Cinderella thought. She might have been right but she first suggested that she would do it once all the mice have gone to bed and are fast asleep. _That_ was a real term of escape.

Unfortunately, her plan did not work; she had found herself sleeping through the night. The morning sun shone beautifully outside. And outside the room, Jaq, Gus and Mary snuck near the door and Jaq pressed the key in the hole then twisted it.

'It's time for Cinderelly to come out now,' he whispered, with all the others agreeing and they snuck back downstairs. When they were further away from the room in he tower, they could walk as loud as they wanted.

All around the château, the mice were the ones to do all the housework. A few females were cooking breakfast; Suzy was doing all the laundry work for Cinderella's clothes (because she stole them during the escape from the castle). The rest cleaned up the place: the floor, the stairs, the shelves, the dishes, the backyard, the bedrooms, the glasses, and the chimney.

Cinderella woke up finally and realised that she had definitely fallen fast asleep during the night. Now she was stuck at the château with all the mice who wouldn't let her go anywhere. She didn't even want to go downstairs and be with them because of what they had done to her the other night. But she was then forced to go down the stairs anyway and meet those rodents, who were all waiting for her to come down.

Mary, who happened to be standing near the doorway on the way down, said, 'Good morning, Cinderelly.'

'To heck with you,' said Cinderella.

'What's wrong, dear?' asked Mary, sounding a bit worried.

'You know what's wrong,' retorted Cinderella; 'you all kidnapped me last night. I can't see my husband-' (the prince) '-again.'

'Who cares of the princey!' said Jaq as he came in between the two. 'You shouldn't have met him in the first place!'

'But if you'd only let me go-'

'Cinderelly!' Jaq shouted, demandingly. 'Not another word! You are now stuck with mice mice! You will live with mice mice! No exceptions!' And he wandered off.

Mary looked sad on her face. She sighed. 'Jaq,' she remarked. 'Always a big old meany. Cinderelly, don't get upset.'

'What else?' said Cinderella. 'I am stolen and stuck here with you guys. I don't want that.'

'Breakfast, Cinderelly!' cried an unknown female mouse, carrying a tray of delicate food. She had noticed Cinderella being all depressed, that she asked, 'What's the matter, Cinderelly?'

But before Cinderella herself could answer back, Mary cut her off. 'It's Jaq. He's made Cinderelly upset.'

So there has been a long pause and the kitchen-maid-like mouse took a long glance at Cinderella. Was she going to get cross with Jaq? But an extraordinary thing had happened:

'Well!' said the female, passing the tray quickly to Cinderella. 'You know what they all say! We _get _over it!' And she walked off - probably to make some more food for the other mice to eat, since they had stolen many food from the castle. If they did steal that much then there wouldn't be enough for the members.

All Cinderella had done after she was offered the breakfast tray was go back to the tower with it. In there she would eat it; as far away from her now-enemies if possible.

Meanwhile, Jaq took a peak through the curtains of the window near the front door to see if anyone might come knock on the door or rather. There he spotted with his lips pursed ... Well, let's just say, LUCIFER! the cat. Not him again; why is it always Lucifer they run into? He was wandering around the path alone, not a master or mistress to go with him. But how did he escape from the twin château: the one he lived in that moment?

Jaq gasped and closed the curtains quickly.

Outside, Lucifer noticed something happened through that window he spotted earlier. There he had nothing to fear of or catch. He new he must've sensed _something_. He meowed like he said "Oh, well" and wander off.

Back inside the château, Jaq sighed to himself, 'Phew!' as he took the tiniest glance through the curtains. Immediately Lucifer paused and turned back to the château. Now he began to realise what sort of sense that was. Jaq screamed, ran and called out through the whole house, 'LUCIFEE'S COMING, LUCIFEE'S COMING!'

Immediately, the mice stopped with what they were doing and turned to the direction of Jaq's yells. And while Jaq was racing around the house, Gus appeared unexpectedly and accidentally bumped into him.

'Eh, whatya yelling about, Jaq Jaq?' he asked.

'Lucifee is coming inside!' yelled Jaq. 'He's a-coming! He's a-coming!'

'Oh,' said Gus, chuckling. 'Lucifee can't get in. He can't open the door.'

That suddenly came into Jaq's mind, as he said with relief, 'Oh, yeah. Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!' Then he sang, dancing with joy, 'Lucifee's stuck outside!'

And you know, he was right; because Lucifer tried his best to grab onto the handle of the door, where he didn't succeed. So Lucifer puffed and wandered off back to his home where he was supposed to be.

At the other château, the wicked stepmother couldn't find her cat anywhere. Right then she was checking under the pillow of her bed.

'Wherever has that cat gone?' she murmured to herself.

In the dark of the night, Cinderella was once again locked into her parody of her old bedroom. Jaq was the one to lock the door.

'Oh, but Jaq,' called Cinderella, 'what if I wanted a drink? Would you let me out then?'

'Never,' said Jaq. 'You'll only run away from mice mice.'

'Oh, but please; I beg of you!'

'Only if Cinderelly promises not to run away!'

'And I promise! I promise!'

'Really?'

'Yes, I do.'

'Ok, Cinderelly,' said Jaq. 'All you have to do is ring the bell bell.' Cinderella took her time to notice a piece of string hanging from upon the roof which was the service bell. 'Ring it and Jaq Jaq will come up to give you water. Deal?'

Cinderella was aware of this idea of Jaq's that she replied, 'Deal.'

Then all that came next was silence. And then the Silence appear right in front of the princess? Nah, just kidding; there would never be the Doctor Who Silence on this story, I _hope._

Cinderella was this time going to try her best to stay up until all the mice have gone to bed. She did not want to sleep unless she rested somewhere uncomfortable.

Very soon it was midnight as the bells in the clock tower struck at that time. Cinderella, who was now all sleepy and drowsy, discovered that there was a chance of escape. She grabbed the tied up sheets she tied up before and chucked them out of the window. She laid a heavy jewellery box on the tip of the end of the rope. After that, she started climbing down. While she was close to the bottom she couldn't get down there because the rope didn't go that far. Suddenly the jewellery box from up the top dropped and Cinderella fell. She hit the ground hard but was not all that hurt.

While she was going to start her journey back to the castle, there was a crash of jewellery behind her. She turned around slowly and saw the jewellery box lying on the ground, now opened up with precious gold, silver and bronze objects as well as diamonds. Instantly the lights from in the château were matched on. Now she had done it. But Cinderella was not going to let them come out and catch her. So she dashed off away from the house as quick as possible.

The mice, just only Jaq, Gus and Mary, rushed up the stairs to the tower. Jaq had the key and when they got to the door, he pushed the object into the hole then twisted it. He lead the way into the bedroom and discoverer that there was no Cinderella. The mice gasped.

'Where did Cinderelly go?' asked Gus.

Meanwhile, Cinderella made it back to the castle but the guards who were guarding the gate stopped her in her tracks.

'Halt! What is the meaning of trespassing?' growled one of them.

'Please, sirs,' Cinderella insisted. 'I am the princess who returns to the palace. I have finally escaped those criminals who captured me before and ... here I am.'

The guards stared at each other in advance then one of them said to Cinderella, 'Welcome back, Your Majesty,' and they let her through. Cinderella rushed back to the palace as one of those guards called out for her, 'We'll keep those criminals out for you!'

Once Cinderella was inside, she headed for the king's bedroom. She peaked through the key-hole to watch him sleeping soundly. With a panic, she knocked on the door, making the King bark, 'Well, ah, come in!' And Cinderella did so.

'Well!' the King laughed with joy. 'The princess has returned!'

The Grand Duke was overhearing everything and he rushed in. 'What's all this, sire?' he asked nervously. That was until he realised that the princess was once again in the palace.

'It's her, you dope!' cried the King. 'She has come back at last! Summon those guards to stop searching the village and say that the princess was found and brought back!'

'But, Your Majesty,' said Cinderella. 'I wasn't _brought_ back. I came back myself.'

'Whatever,' said the king. 'Now, Duke, summon those guards!'

'Why ye-ye-ye-ye-ye-yes, sire,' said the Grand Duke nervously, and rushed off.

Cinderella, with a smile on her face once again, returned herself back to her own bedroom. The King watched her go and sighed.

'What a good child,' he muttered to himself.


	5. The mice want her back now!

5. The mice want her back now!

On a beautiful sunny morning as the sun itself had risen above the sky and the clock-tower bells rang, Cinderella woke up, as normal as before, heard the birds whitzling (as they say on The Grinch Grinches the Cat in the Hat instead of whistling). On that perfectly return to the life she was supposed to have, Cinderella peaked her head out of her window and _she_ started whitzling along. Her blue bird friends swooped by and landed on the stool of the window frame.

'Good morning, Cinderella,' one of them whistled.

'Good morning, my very good friends,' said Cinderella.

'Where have you been all this time?' the other blue bird whistled.

'I was kidnapped by the mice who had become over-sized,' replied Cinderella. 'But I managed to escape and there is no way they are ever going to get back here. The guards out there will just kick them out if ever they trespassed.' She pointed to the gates. Over there, the guards from the other night were still standing guard in front of those gates with their backs facing them. They must have been ordered to stay there forever, Cinderella had guessed herself.

'Ok,' the other bird whistled. 'Good-bye, Cinderella.'

'See you soon,' said Cinderella sweetly.

The blue birds flew off into the atmosphere; but where would they go now that they didn't live at the château? Probably the tree that was right near it because many of her other bird-friends lived upon there. It's not the second château, it's the first. Get what I mean now? Good.

Cinderella got herself dressed up, she combed her hair, washed herself, and then made for the dining table.

Back at the second château, Jaq, Gus and Mary sat at the last step of the staircase, Jaq looking so sad since Cinderella's escape. He had his paw under his chin and he rested his elbow on his knee. Mary and Gus seemed like they were trying to comfort him when actually they were just sitting there silently.

'I can't believe Cinderelly has gone,' said Jaq miserably.

'But, Jaq Jaq,' said Gus, 'we could just go and get her back.'

'No we can't,' said Jaq. 'The guard guards would be keeping mice mice out by now. How can we get Cinderelly when there's so many guard guards.'

'Tell them we're friends of Cinderelly!' suggested Mary excitedly.

'What would happen next?' asked Gus.

'Guard guards would still refuse to let us in,' said Jaq. 'That's the option.'

'Bah, who cares, Jaq Jaq,' said Gus, standing up from the step and starting to head for the door, 'I'm going to get Cinderelly.'

'No, Gus Gus! Cat cat!' screamed Jaq, but Gus kept going.

He had his paw on the door-handle and twisted it. He pulled open the door and discovered Pom-Pom crawling around. Since Jaq had become over-sized, Pom-Pom had been trying to follow him, because she thought that a mouse that large could equal a dozen mice. Now she had realised that Gus had opened the door. She licked her lips and came closer, but Gus quickly slammed the door. He guarded the exit, panting.

'I told you, Gus Gus,' said Jaq. 'Lucifee would be coming at that time.'

'That's not Lucifee!' cried Gus. 'That's Pom-Pom!'

'P-P-P-P-Pom-Pom?!' Jaq screamed with exclamation.

He ran up the stairs ... but stopped ... and turned his head toward a figure coming out into the large hall. It was Perla. Jaq had decided to stop because he heard a strange noise like it was music. He walked back down the steps slowly and tried to talk when Mary broke in.

'How are you today, Perly?'

'What do you mean?' said Perla. 'I have no idea about this Perly character.'

Mary and Jaq looked startled. Perla was not Perla at all? How ridiculous; but if that was true, Jaq asked, 'Do you have a true form?'

Perla nodded slowly and tugged on her head. It ripped off like a mask and then she was revealed as a ugly creature which was sandy coloured, it was slimy, and it wore a tuxedo. It did not appear to have any eyes or a mouth.

'Die!' the monster growled.

'Now you're scaring me to death, Perly,' said Mary.

'I am not Perla!' the creature growled. 'I am a Sssilent!'

'Silent?' exclaimed Jaq. 'What's a Silent?'

'I am!'

'But if you're not Perly,' called Gus from back at the door, 'where is she?'

'Ssstill in the castle!' growled the Silent. 'She sssays she wantsss this girl named ssCinderella; or was it ssCinderelly!'

Suddenly, Jaq snapped his fingers. 'That's it!' he cried. 'She can bring back Cinderelly while she's still up there! Actually, let's go get her again!' Then he rushed for the door but completely forgot about that. 'What was I doing again?'

'You where going to get Cinderelly,' said Gus.

'I was?'

'Jaq Jaq, don't you remember?'

'No. I didn't even know I was going to get Cinderelly. But wait, I was!' He turned back to Mary and the Silent. 'Mary, Jaq Jaq would like- Woah, Ho Ho! What is that?! Oh yeah, your the Silent.'

'Jaq, you're becoming weird,' said Mary.

'You forget whenever you look away from the Sssilencsse!' the Silent growled. So that explains why Cinderella and the woman who were both in the bathroom the other day forgotten about Perla whenever they looked away.

'Oh really? Well then,' suggested Jaq, 'keep your eye on the Silent to remind me to get Cinderelly. Mary, you go get totter mice mice to come with us.'

Immediately, Suzy arrived in the main hall, carrying clothes. _She_ didn't realise Cinderella had gone yet but soon she might. She was taking those clothes up to the tower and give them to Cinderella herself until she noticed the Silent, paused and gulped. The Silent turned its head before Suzy.

'Who are you?' she asked with panic.

'Not who! What! I am a Sssilent!' it replied.

Suzy's colour began to brighten up, then she chucked her washing up in the air, screamed and ran toward to the laundry. Before she made it to the laundry anyhow, her memory was suddenly wiped out.

'Why am I running away for?' she asked herself.

Jaq had overheard what she had said that he called, 'You forget about the Silence whenever you look away from them!'

'Silence?' said Suzy, turning back around and once again faced that Silent. Now she had remembered about the creature that she started getting all brighter, screamed and started running back to the laundry. Again, her memory was suddenly wiped out of her head. 'Why am I running away for?'

Jaq shrugged. 'Suzy, don't scream and run!' he called. 'Stay patient! Remember what I told you last time?'

'Yes, something about the Silence!' Suzy called back, turning around again. When she spotted the creature again, Jaq warned her, 'Stay patient, Suzy! If you look away you'll forget!' Now Suzy had understood, and tried her best to stay as patient as she had ever been. 'What are we going to do, Jaq Jaq?'

'We are going to get Cinderelly back!' answered Jaq.

'Get Cinderelly back? What do you mean?'

'She's escaped!'

'Escaped?' Now Suzy felt confused because she hadn't realised about the escape of Cinderella.

'Never mind!' called Jaq, then he raced for the door with Mary going upstairs and everywhere to tell the others about getting Cinderella.

They were stopped when they heard a noise that sounded like electricity. They each turned back to the Silent and watched it aim its finger at Suzy. It started revealing a hole like a mouth. Suzy was beginning to get terrified until suddenly, a ball of electricity zapped the poor mouse into bits.

'NO!' screamed Mary. 'Why did you have to kill her?!'

'She isss not dead!' growled the Silent. 'She hasss been teleported to the castle!'

'But why are there pieces of her lying on the floor?' asked Jaq.

'Why do you asssked that?' asked the Silent.

'No, Suzy isn't teleported, Jaq Jaq,' Gus told him, 'she's indeed dead!'

Jaq agreed with him, then told the Silent, 'Gus Gus is right! You can't stop us from getting Cinderelly back!'

All the mice had already come out of everywhere due to all the electrifying noise going around the whole of the château. Every single one of them had then realised about the disappearance of Suzy.

'Oh no!' cried one of the female mice. 'What's happened here!'

'The Silent killed Suzy,' said Mary.

'No I didn't!' the Silent howled. 'She isss teleported to the castle!'

'And we don't believe you!' shouted Gus.

'It is true! If you call me a liar again, _all_ of you will be disssintergrated!'

'Ok, we'll all go down to the castle and prove you wrong,' said Jaq, 'because then Suzy wouldn't be there.'

The Silent was now getting really infuriated with Jaq that the noise of electricity started filling the whole château once again. Now both Jaq and Gus had gulped in fear. Jaq turned his head slowly before Gus.

'Uh, Gus Gus, let us out,' he told Gus.

'But Pom-Pom's still out there,' he replied.

'Just do it!' retorted Jaq, pushing Gus out of the way. 'Before the Silent kills us!' He opened up the door, Pom-Pom springing right at him. He tried shaking the cat off of him but she was too powerful. The electrifying noise had stopped and muted; the Silent seemed to be enjoying the fight once it happened.

'Let's all just get out if here!' commanded Mary, leading all the other mice out of the house, leaving Jaq behind to fight over Pom-Pom.

He was left there to keep the cat busy until every one of those mice had left the place. Gus was the first to walk out but then suddenly, _Lucifer_ sprang at him. Now Gus was the one to also be attacked since his best friend. As all the mice had left the house, the memory of the Silent was immediately flushed out of their minds, including Gus's mind while he was still struggling to get free.

While Jaq was inside, he hadn't forgotten about the Silent because he could still see it every time. Finally he had broken free from the grasp of Pom-Pom. Gus had also broken free from Lucifer three seconds after his friend's free break. Jaq simply ran out of the château and shut the door behind him; he had a key along with him the whole time that he locked the door with it. And suddenly, he had clean forgotten about the Silent and had absolutely no idea why everybody was outside along with himself.

'Uh, what are we all doing out here?' he asked.

'I believe we were going to catch Cinderelly,' Mary hoped it would remind him.

'Oh, yeah, Cinderelly,' said Jaq, finally remembering about the capture of Cinderella for the second time. 'Everybody hup!'

'Hup!' all the mice shouted out after him.

'Straight... Up! ... to the castle we go!' cried Jaq.

Then the mice started marching down the road, singing as they did so:

'We're following the leader

The leader, the leader

We're following the leader

Wherever he may go!'


	6. It starts all over again

6. It starts all over again

That night at the castle the royal members celebrated the return of the Princess. The Prince and her sat close together; well, duh, because they were a married couple now. But while they were eating their supper, Cinderella groaned in pain. Everybody in the whole dining hall froze and stared down at her with shock.

'Cinderella, what's wrong?' asked the Prince.

'Something kicked me inside my stomach!' cried Cinderella.

'How is that happening?' asked the Prince once again.

'Well, I've never wanted to tell anybody about this but... here it goes.' She paused for several seconds, with everybody waiting for her answer. 'Your Majesty, I'm pregnant,' she whispered to the Prince.

'Pregnant!' the Prince cried out, making all the other people hear every last word he had spoken.

The King stood up suddenly and cheerfully. 'Pregnant?!' he shouted with joy. 'Why, my new daughter's going to give birth soon!'

The whole dining hall gave a round of applause. Cinderella felt relieved that nobody was somehow going to act much more different than that was. Before she had felt very nervous about telling everybody that she was pregnant. Also, that was the reason she had said she was sick because she hadn't decided to talk about what _really had_ happened.

'Birth of the next Prince/Princess!' everyone cheered, holding up their cups of liquids.

'A toast to Cinderella then!' cheered the Prince, and all the other royal members in the castle clacked their glasses to the one's next to them. And each one of these great persons drunk form their glasses.

After the journey to the castle - they had to go all around the village to get there. All the villagers around them had freaked out once they spotted the rodents now that they were enormous. They even took some bread away to have for lunch. They also had been chased around the areas by some other creatures or a few humans and eventually escaped. - the guards who were guarding the gates were still standing in front of them.

The mice were miles away from the palace as they were spying on those guardies. Each of those rodents were trying to figure out a plan as to how they will ever get passed them and how they will ever retrieve Cinderella. Where would she be hiding and how would they find her? But that wasn't the plan right then, recently they had to figure out how they were going to get _passed_ _the_ _guards_ first. They knew that everybody (not _exactly _everybody but most people) were afraid of mice, and that was when Gus got the idea.

'Let's just scare them off,' he suggested.

'How are we going to do that?' asked Jaq. 'They'll just remain there.'

'No, everyone's afraid of mice mice,' Gus said, 'so we'll scare guard guards away.'

'Fine, Gus Gus, whatever you say,' said Jaq with a sigh.

All the mice hopped out of their hiding place (which was between two buildings) and simply wandered toward the gates. The guards did not remove themselves from them; they just permanently stood behind the gates, blocking the mice from getting inside.

'Halt!' one of them ordered.

'But,' said Jaq, looking confused. 'Aren't you afraid of mice mice?'

'Certainly not!' replied the other. 'We're not afraid of anything!'

'The King made us not!' the first speaker agreed.

'But we are friends of Cinderelly,' explained Mary.

'Sorry, but only the members of the palace can pass these gates,' said the other guard. 'Since you are not one of us, you cannot get through. You.. how many are you anyway?'

'That's hard to explain' replied Jaq.

'Ok,' said the same guard awkwardly. 'You all are villagers and villagers have never gone passed these gates unless there is a royal ball. There is not one tonight but they are celebrating the return of this ... did you say, "Cinderelly"? I thought her name was Cinderella.'

'Cinderelly is just mouse talk,' said Jaq. 'Anyway, mice mice are friends of Cinderelly, and we can go through.'

'No you can't, mice,' said the other guard. 'None of you are allowed to just trespass this place immediately. It is against our rules; and I believe you were all the criminals that kidnapped the Princess. How dare you all!'

All the mice jumped away with fear.

'But _we_ didn't kidnap Cinderelly,' Jaq lied, 'honestly we didn't!'

'We still have no choice but to disbelieve you!' shouted the guard, who was the second to speak at first. 'Leave this place, in the name of the King!'

And so all the mice rushed off obediently and frightfully. They were all shaking: caused by the guards' shouts. They were then near the gates to the garden Jaq was first grown over-sized at by Fairy Godmother. There was nobody guarding _those_ gates, thankfully. So Jaq beckoned all the others to follow him inside, then he opened up the gate and trespassed.

Back in the royal dining hall, the light was starting to go out and there was a strange noise in the castle. Then each and every one of these royal people had spotted mysterious figures coming out of the darkness. Each of these figures wore tuxedoes, they were sandy-coloured, slimy, and they were all mouth-less and eye-less. Nobody made a noise; not even a scream. But the King started to glow red in the face, making the Grand Duke hide himself from him.

'What is the meaning of this!' he bellowed.

'Die!' one of the figures growled.

'What should we die for!' commanded the King.

'We will take over the world!' the other creature growled. 'There is no ssstoping usss!'

'And is there another message you want to give us?' asked the King, a bit more calmly as before.

'Tell Cinderella,' one of them told him, letting Cinderella herself hear every word, 'that the mice are going to catch her oncsse again!'

'How do you all know that?' Cinderella cut in.

'One of usss has been there!' one of those creatures replied. 'One of usss has disssguised ourselves as one of them!'

'What are you all?' asked Cinderella.

'We are the ssSilence!' one of the Silence answered. 'I was Perla! She isss still in the castle! Be warned or they will come after you!'

And in an instant, there was a rush of air like a sand-storm blowing. All the candle lights were back on and everybody's memory of the Silence were wiped out of their minds so suddenly. So they all continued eating their supper.

While wandering around the halls of the castle, Jaq had discovered Perla and Suzy walking down together cheerfully. Jaq didn't understand; he just realised they were in the palace the whole time he and the other mice were at the twin château.

'Perly, Suzy, you were both here all this time?' he said.

'Well, yes, Jaq, we have,' said Perla. 'Didn't we, Suzy?'

'Perly is right,' said Suzy. 'We were here this whole time... hang on, I don't think _I_ was in big castle this whole time.'

'Where do you think you were before?' asked Jaq.

Suzy shook her head. 'I don't know,' she replied. 'I just think I was out of here before.'

'Well, we're looking for Cinderelly, and you're all coming with other mice mice,' said Jaq.

'Ok,' replied Perla simply and happily. Then those two females joined the other mice down the hall to find the dining hall.

Back there, the lights all went out again, with the Silence reappearing. A few of the royals gasped because now they knew them and had no idea why they couldn't remember them before. Suddenly they were all interrupted when Jaq opened the door. They disappeared instantly, making all the candle-lights flicker once again, and making everybody forget. Now Cinderella noticed the mice coming in, that she said, 'What are you all doing here? I'm not going back with you!'

'Too bad, Cinderelly!' said Jaq. 'We are taking you back home!'

'Oh, I just can't stand mice!' screamed a woman, jumping out of her table and running around.

All the other royal people of the palace started doing the same, creating a chaos and a food fight after tipping over the large table. Everybody in the dining hall struggled to get rid of the rodents. When somebody was throwing food at Gus, he would simply gobble it up because he was so greedy also because he became chubby years ago.

'Why is this all happening!' bellowed the King, rising from the pile of food. 'Oh, it's just a living nightmare.'

Now Perla and Suzy grabbed Cinderella and started off for the door.

'Help! Somebody help!' she called out.

'Don't worry,' said the Prince, jumping onto the tipped-over table and holding a sword. 'I'll stop them for you.' Then he charged out for the females.

Fairy Godmother happened to be watching this chaos happening from up the chandelier. She was feeling rather bad from making the mice over-sized now. She had seen everything that had happened since then mysteriously, and now she became angry about it.

'That's it!' she yelled to herself. 'I'll just pretend this never happened!'

And all of a sudden, there was sparks flowing all around the world and Fairy Godmother was back at the garden; the same time she was going to make Jaq become human. There she was just standing as if she were a statue. Jaq was beginning to become annoyed that he yelled, 'Well, hurry up!'

Fairy Godmother cleared her mind from Lala Land then said, 'Oh, yeah, you want to become human.'

'Zuk-Zuk, Jaq Jaq told you earlier!' yelled Jaq.

'And now it will begin,' said Fairy Godmother, raising her wand and reciting, 'Bibbidi... Bobbidi... Boo.'

And all of a sudden, there was a growth and change of Jaq. He was now a young man, still with the scruffy hair though but a handsome young man that the woman who hated mice would fall in love with. He took a look around his new form.

'Zuk-Zuk! I'm human!' he cried, then he wandered off cheerfully.

'What an extraordinary lad,' Fairy Godmother remarked to herself. She turned around to then face a Silent. 'Oh, yeah, and I forgot about you. Also, how _did_ I forget you?'

Oh, no! Looks like the world will be in trouble now. It is unknown what will happen next so I guess this is **THE END!**


End file.
